1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable lap belt safety bag. Particularly, the present invention is directed to an inflatable lap belt safety bag which provides improved safety characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable safety bags are known in the art. In some applications, these safety bags may be connected to a lap belt and an inflation source thereabout to provide for an inflatable lap belt safety bag. The safety bags are generally operable through electronics which couple an inflation activation system to a deceleration sensor circuitry. Thus, when a deceleration characteristic of an impact event occurs, a signal is sent to the activation system. The activation system activates an inflation source which inflates a bag of air to provide a cushion for the user in the event of an impact.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there are disadvantages to the known systems. Specifically, the known systems utilize what is essentially a single chamber air bag that is inflated completely upon activation. These single chamber air bags provide cushioning for the entire body by inflating all at once directly in front of the user. However, the impact giving rise to the inflation may not occur head-on or may have some side component. The typical single chamber air bag that inflates all at once directly in front of the user does not adequately protect against side impact events. Although side air bags are available, a mounting system for such air bags may not be available. Thus, a need exists in the art for a single chamber air bag inflatable from a lap belt that can provide side impact protection.